Because I love you too
by Gotta love Black
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot about Jill and Marlin's relationship after they get married.


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own these characters..probably not even the baby.**

**AN: I noticed that there weren't any fics that involved JillxMarlin that didn't have angst because of his illness, so this oneshot just popped into my mind. I hope it's not bad, I apologize for any OOCness but this is how i picture them interacting with one another when no one else is watching. Please enjoy.**

Feet pattered around the house as Jill shifted on the bed. The sound of a door opening and closing again roused her from the nice dream she had been having. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked around the room to find toys strewn about the floor. _'Didn't I pick those up last night?' _she thought confused and still very much asleep. Deciding she was too tired to care she rolled over and snuggled into Marlin, who grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her. Jill smiled in lazy contentment and was beginning to fall back asleep. The door to the kitchen open once more but she barely noticed it.

"Mommy..mommy," a voice whispered from next to the bed waking her up once more.

"Tom?" she asked groggily and she rolled over to the other side once more. Blue eyes stared deep into her purple ones, Tom's face looked somewhat confused. Suddenly alert, Jill nearly jumped out of bed before his next words froze her on the spot.

"Good morning!" and he ran off to go play with the outside. She was still staring at the spot her child had been standing, when laughter broke out next to her.

"That's your kid alright," she huffed as she playfully smacked Marlin's arm. Sighing she dropped her head onto the pillow once more and groaned, she had been hoping to sleep in a little bit that morning. Gentle hands brushed the hair away from her face and she turned to half-heartedly glare at her husband.

"And I'm glad he's yours too," the words were whispered and they made her heart flutter. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before getting up from bed. She might as well get started on the chores since she was awake already. Behind her she could still hear her husband lazing around on the bed and she just shook her head slightly with a smile grazing her lips.

It didn't take Jill long to shower and get dressed and head out to do the chores, she noted amusedly that Marlin still hadn't left their bed. _'He's getting lazy,' _she thought lovingly as she went around to let the animals out to graze on the fields. First she took care of the barn animals, washing, brushing, and milking were needed. Then she went to the chicken coop and took out the chickens and rooster out, petted them, talked to them, and then went back to get the eggs. Once that was done she went around to water the plant and harvest the crops that were ready. When she was done, she had quite some produce to ship off to town. She smiled as Tom ran past her, Leo their dog tagging happily along, chasing a butterfly, he had been played outside all morning and had even come and asked her some questions about her chores.

"Tom, it's lunch time!" Jill called out to him when she noticed it was noon already. Watching her son race back home, the purple-eyed farmer hauled the day's produce to the storage shed. There she made some cheese and butter before setting the things in the shipping bins. She had, however, placed a couple of eggs, a slice of cheese and some butter in a basket that she took out with her. Humming some random tune, Jill placed the basket on Takakura's window sill and walked out of the farm. She was heading over to visit Nami and talk about growing crops.

It wasn't until five pm that Jill went back home to the farm. After having visited Nami she had gone over to Vesta's farm to have a chat with her in-laws. The first thing she noticed was the fact that Tom wasn't playing outside. Slightly concerned about that she made her way straight towards the house, deciding to return the animals inside after she asked Marlin for the whereabouts of their only son. However, when she opened the door he nearly wished she had gone to tend to the animals instead. The main room was completely trashed! All of Tom's toys were scattered about the floor, the beds were unmade and Marlin was glaring at their smiling son. Jill was about to start lecturing those two when she took in the sight of her family. No Marlin wasn't glaring at Tom, Tom was smiling at a pain-covered, glowering Marlin.

"Do I even want to ask?" she asked from the doorway trying her best not to laugh.

"No," was her husband's gruff response as he looked at her. Frustration showed clearly in his blue eyes. Tom suddenly burst out giggling and Marlin to turned to really glare at him this time. Being now very familiar with her husband's temper, Jill jumped and pulled on Marlin's arm.

"He's just a baby," she told him, looking in his eyes. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. He just probably wanted to play with you." Behind her, Marlin could see Tom sober up and look very apprehensive, tears began welling in his eyes. Sighing in frustration, he wiped his face with his hand and breathed in deep. Jill was right, Tom was still very young and not usually a problematic child.

"Fine, but he has to pick up all of his toys. On his own Jill," he dragged her off to the kitchen before she had a chance to help him clean up. Jill protested but it fell on deaf ears as he pulled her over to the stove. There they began preparing dinner together, in silence. Twenty minutes later dinner was almost done and the door to the kitchen was opened. Jill turned back to see Tom step into the room.

"Done?" she asked kindly and he nodded sadly. The farmer felt her heart break a little and began making her way over to the boy but Marlin beat her to it. Picking him up he brought him over to were they had been standing near the stove. Tom looked at Marlin with saddened, blue eyes and his father tenderly kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I got mad," he said as he leaned against the counter with Tom in his arms, "But what you did was very naughty. You can't make a mess like that Tom." Jill smiled at the gentle tone. Tom beamed at his dad and hugged him tightly as Jill set the table for the three of them. Marlin sat with the toddler on his lap and they began eating dinner, when a thought struck Jill.

"Honey, you haven't taken a shower," she commented as she noticed the paint once more. Marlin blushed a little and coughed, mumbling something in response. Tom merely giggled a little and continued eating his dinner. The three of them made small talk as they ate dinner peacefully. Long after they had been done they continued to sit at the table and talk until it was time for Tom to go to bed. Saying his good nights, Tom went sleepily to bed.

"You go take a shower hun, I'll clean up," Jill kissed her husband on the cheek as she began to clear the table. Mumbling something again, Marlin went off to one of the adjoining rooms to bathe. By the time he was done the kitchen was spotless and Jill slipped into the bathroom herself when he went back to the main room. Done with her own shower, Jill tiptoed to their bed in the main room, sure both of her boys were asleep. First she went over to Tom's bed and kissed his forehead before climbing into bed with Marlin. There she kissed Marlin's forehead as well and snuggled into his side, a happy smile graced her lips. Marlin began stroking her hair, telling her without words that she was still awake. Jill's smile only grew bigger and she changed her position to rest her head on his chest. The clock on the night stand ticked away and they stayed there basking in each other's company. Their small, wooden home smelled pleasantly of ripe spring crops and freshly cut grass. They lived a quaint, simple life in the valley and they couldn't have been happier with their lives.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," he whispered never once stopping his ministrations on her hair.

"I'm glad I stayed too," she responded. "Otherwise I wouldn't have you." The silence that followed was a comfortable silence between the two lovers, they didn't need words to express their love.

"Do you think Tom will want to inherit the farm?" the questions came after a couple of minutes.

"Hmm he can do whatever he wants."

"But I want him to be a farmer or a rancher."

"Then you should teach him how to take care of the crops and livestock."

"Wouldn't you be better with the animals?"

"Much too busy, but you have plenty of time Mr. Lazybutt."

"Hey! I have plenty to do as well. I help out here and at Vesta's. I make sure the barn and coop are always clean." he was just too easy to tease.

"I'm sure the animals appreciate the cleaning service." his wife giggled.

"Jill!"

"And I appreciate it very much too! Thank you, Marlin. I would be lost without you."

"You're teasing me."

"Only 'cause you look cute when you pout."

"You can't see anything in the dark."

"No, but I can hear it in your voice," she kissed his nose.

"You're out of your mind woman," the gibe was said without malice.

"I must be if I married you," she was nearly pushed off the bed as she choked back her own laughter.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?" mock exasperation laced his voice.

"Because..I love you too," this time she kissed his nose.

"Too? Who said I loved you?" it was his turn to tease.

"A little birdie. A little, blue birdie," this time he laughed with her.

"Remind me to kill that little, blue bird for having such a big mouth."

"My so violent! And here I thought you were a loving man," she was back to teasing him.

"Only when I want to be," he said and he pulled her into a kiss. "You shouldn't listen to little birds."

"Why not?"

"Because I would rather tell you myself."

"Tell me what yourself?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." they drifted off to sleep together.

Tom smiled at his parents' bed, their giggling had awakened him. Yes he was glad too that his mommy had decided to stay and married daddy. They were so happy together.


End file.
